Between a Rock and A Hard Place
by shadesOfDarkness71
Summary: Spencer feels trapped and feels that doing what he doesn't want to do is his only choice.


Spencer Reid sat at his desk, file open in front of him, staring off into space. He didn't want to read. Didn't want to think about any of the cases that were contained in the files on the desk in front of him. Didn't want to be here.

No that last part wasn't true. He did want to be here. Wanted to be a part of the BAU. Wasn't that why he had allowed himself to be used like he had last night. He had wanted to keep his job. Yet, here he was, two hours into the work day and he hadn't accomplished a thing. Not that it really mattered. He had come to the realization early this morning, as he had struggled across the floor for the keys that would let free him, that he could slack off some at work and not have to worry about losing his job. Had realized that it wasn't his brain, or hard work or talent at profiling that had gotten him his position in the BAU and it wasn't those things that were going to keep him here either. Spencer Reid knew that other things were going to be required to keep his job in the BAU.

"Hey Pretty Boy, are you okay?" Derek Morgan asked, letting a hand come to rest on his younger teammate's shoulder.

Reid drew back quickly and involuntarily from the touch. ~Pretty Boy. That's what he called me last night,~ he thought, not looking up.

"Man your jumpy today."

"I'm fine. It was a long night," Reid replied, hoping to get Morgan to leave him alone. _~A really long night that I wish I could forget_,~ he added silently, his mind replaying the events of the night before.

_It had started out innocently. There was a case he had wanted his insight on and so he had asked if it would be okay if he came over. Having no reason to decline, Reid had told him he could. Had cooked dinner for them, which they had enjoyed, chatting amiably. After dinner, Reid had suggested they get to work on the file._

"_I didn't bring a file," he had replied._

"_But at work . . ."_

"_I had to put on a show for our co-workers. I don't want them suspecting anything, though what we do on our own time should be our business, don't you agree Spencer."_

"_Sure," Reid had replied slowly, feeling uneasy about the situation._

_The uneasiness increased as he got up from his chair and made his way around the table. The older man, stopped behind Reid's chair bending down low, his hand reaching around and cupping Reid's chin. The genius was unsure what to do and remained still. _

"_It's about time you did something to pay me back for allowing you into the BAU, don't you think."_

"_I-I've made contribu-bu-butions to our cases," Reid stammered, even as he felt his held being tilted up and back, from the hand still cupping his chin._

"_Any agent could do that. All of whom have more experience and talent in law enforcement than you do but the moment I saw that sweet face of yours, and those soft-looking lips, I knew I wanted to feel them on my body."_

_He had leaned in then, and pressed his lips against Reid's. So shocked Reid hadn't attempted to pull away. His mind was reeling. He knew what was being implied but he didn't want to process it._

"_Are you ready to earn your keep?"_

"_I -I - don't have to. N-not this way."_

"_What are you going to do. Tell someone. Who do you think they would believe - you or me? You've been here what, two months now. Few take you seriously as it is and even fewer would if I didn't insist on your title of doctor being used. No, they'd all laugh at you Spencer."_

_Reid's mind reeled. He was right. He could hear their laughter in his head along with the laughter of those who had tied him to a goal post. The sensation of cuffs encircling his wrists bought him back to reality._

"_You can either go along with this, Pretty Boy, or your career is going to come to a spectacular halt."_

_Reid didn't answer as he struggled to free his wrists. A key was placed on the table in front of him. _

"_What's it going to be?"_

"_P-Please don't do this!" Reid begged._

"_Such a sweet face," was the reply he got, as a hand trailed softly down the side of his face and his neck._

_Reid shuddered. He was trapped. This man held power over him. He could physically over power him and Reid had a feeling he would carry out his threat about his career. He knew he could never tell his mother how he had lost his job if he lost it this way and he didn't want to lie to her either._

"_What do you want me do?"_

"_Blow me."_

"_What?"_

"_I told you, I want to feel those lips of yours on my body."_

"_No, please no. You can do anything to me but don't make me do anything," Reid had pleaded, not wanting to be the one performing the act._

"_Anything? You're sure?"_

_Reid nodded, not trusting his voice as he struggled to control his emotions. To hold his tears in check._

_Grasping one arm, he pulled Reid to his feet. No longer possessing the strength to protest, Reid let himself be led to his bedroom, his visitor picking up the backpack he had brought over with him. In the bedroom, he was pushed down onto the bed. For the second time in his life, his clothing was forcibly removed from his body. With his hands still cuffed behind his back he was roughly moved to the middle of the bed. The man reached into his bag and removed two padded cuffs. Reid bit his lower lip as each leg was secured to a bed post by the ankle. _

_Reid felt a shiver go through his body. What was this man's intent. He watched in silence as he reached again into the bag, and pulled out a candle and a lighter._

"_I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm," the man said, as he lighted the candle._

_He paused, watching the flame for a few minutes. Then, he walked to the foot of the bed, kneeling in between Reid's spread legs, the candle in his hands._

"_Can I change my mind?" Reid asked quietly, as the realization of what was about to come hit him._

"_You were given the chance for the easy way out. Now your going to suffer a little," the man told him, holding the candle above Reid's exposed chest._

_Reid began to struggle against the unyielding bonds. As the first bit of melted wax hit his bare chest, he bit down on his lips as his body tensed with the pain. Then a second drop, and a third. The man holding the candle watched his suffering, with a gleam in his eye. A fourth and a fifth. Each drop was lower on his body, and the last drop had hit his abdomen._

"_Please! Stop!" Reid said, still struggling to free himself. "I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want me to, if you'll just stop!"_

"_For how long. How long will you be my willing submissive?" he asked, slowly tilting the candle again._

"_As long as we're both in the BAU! Please! Just don't drop any more wax on me," Reid pleaded, feeling tears threatening to fall._

"_Fine. I still want my blow job tonight."_

_Reid felt relief as he moved from the bed, blowing out the candle. Soon he was undoing the leg restraints and pulling Reid up from the bed. _

"_Kneel," he ordered._

_Slowly, his hands sill cuffed behind his back, Reid did as he was told. The other man took off his pants at sat on the foot of the bed, his penis already erect. Knowing what was expected of him, Reid slowly moved himself in between the other mans legs. Trying to keep his balance he moved to take the organ into his mouth. He felt a gagging sensation the moment his lips touched the other man's penis and pulled back._

"_You made a promise, Spencer. I can relight the candle."_

_Once again, Reid took the man's manhood into this mouth. _

"_Such soft lips," the man said in a throaty whisper, before he thrust his hips to push his penis further into the Reid's mouth._

_Reid gaged and drew back some, but not all the way. As he continued the task, he felt the tears trailing down his face. He wasn't sure how long it was before he heard the man say he was almost there. Reid tried to pull back then, only to feel fingers in his hair, holding his head in place. He gagged again as the liquid spewed into his mouth. The man released him, as he laid back against the bed to recover. Reid sat back on his feet, gagging and trying not to throw up._

_Just as he was about recovered, he felt himself being pushed face first down onto the ground. The man pinned him to the floor as he reached into his bag. Reid then felt his ankles being cuffed together and soft click of a lock._

"_Both keys will be on the coffee table if you can get that far, Spencer. If you're late for work, I'll come check on you," the man told him, pulling on his pants. _

_Picking up his bag, the man walked out of the room. From his position on the floor Reid watched him leave. Then, with grim determination, Reid started to try to move himself forward. He had no intention of being late for work and giving the man the satisfaction on coming back and undoing his bonds._

"Gideon was at your place last night, wasn't he? Did you guys work late?" Morgan asked.

"No! I meant after he left. I just couldn't sleep," Reid said quickly, heat rising in his cheeks. He was determined not to let anyone now what he had done last night. The situation he had let himself be forced into. The shame was bad enough and he couldn't face the embarrassment that would come with someone finding out.

"Well, can I get you a cup off coffee? It might help you stay awake."

"Thanks." Reid replied, feeling relieved as the older man walked away, willing to leave the explanation at that.


End file.
